The present embodiments relate generally to an article of footwear, and more specifically, to an article of footwear in the form of a snowboard boot with adjustable stiffness.
Articles of footwear for snowboarding or skiing have been previously proposed. A wearer may desire articles of footwear having different amounts of stiffness for different types of snowboarding or skiing activities. For example, slopestyle snowboarding events typically require a wearer to navigate down a slope between different jumps, obstacles, etc. In order to facilitate increased maneuverability, a wearer may want to select boots that have some flexibility. In contrast, for example, in half-pipe snowboarding events, a wearer may prefer to select boots that have a great deal of stiffness to efficiently transfer force from the foot/leg to the bindings and snowboard.
There exists a need in the art for an article of footwear that is configured with adjustable stiffness to suit the degree or amount of stiffness desired by a wearer.